¿quien es mi padre?
by makuanna
Summary: Tommy quiere saber quies es su padre y no duda en preguntarle a su madre


**¿ Quien es mi papa?** \- era la gran pregunta que esperaba no escuchar nunca, tomo aire y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al pequeño terremoto de cuatro casi cinco años que estaba tumbado en la cama esperando una respuesta.

- **Cariño** – se acerco con cuidado buscando la respuesta perfecta- **ya sabes quien es tu papa** – sonrió con la esperanza de que el niño se conformara.

- **No** – no aparto la mirada de su madre- **Tu siempre dices que mi papa es un gran hombre que cometió muchos fallos, pero que esta luchando contra los malos** **y por eso no esta** **aquí** – sus ojos comenzaron a brillar a causa de las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban salir en cualquier momento.

\- **y así es** – Felicity se sentó a su lado y comenzó ha cariciar la mejilla como solo una madre sabe hacerlo- **tu padre tiene un gran corazón es fuerte y** **muy** **guapo como tu, se llama Oliver** – sonrió al recordar pequeños momentos vividos juntos.

\- **¿ y porque no esta aquí con nosotros?**

\- **Cariño eso es complicado** – como le podía explicar que su padre era un héroe que sobrevivió 5 años en una isla, pasando por un verdadero infierno y en su regreso tuvo que luchar con otro tipo de peligros y que tuvo que tomar decisiones complicadas - **¿ por que me preguntas eso ahora Tommy ?**

\- **Dentro de unos días** – guardo silencio unos segundos, aparto la mirada de su madre- **nada dejalo mami**

- **Ey, Tommy dime que es lo que te preocupa** – su hijo al igual que su padre tenia la manía de esconder sus sentimientos cuando se sentía acorralado, tommy era una minireplica de su padre tanto por fuera como por dentro- **Recuerda** **s** **que siempre hablamos de lo que nos preocupa, somos un equipo.**

 **-** **Dentro de unos días es el día del padre –** miro a su madre **\- y en el colegio hemos hecho un proyecto y quería enviárselo o dárselo pero no importa lo guardare para cuando venga-** Felicity sintió como un puñal en el estomago, era su primer año en el colegio y había olvidado que realizaban esos proyectos, era normal que su pequeño quisiera ser como el resto, ella sabia lo que se sentía en esas situación al crecer sin padre, la angustia y tristeza cuando llegaban esas fechas.

\- **Bueno primero termina el proyecto y luego vemos que hacemos con el** – tenia la esperanza de ganar tiempo para pensar que hacer para no ver a su hijo triste ni hacerlo sentir el niño sin padre.

Cuando Tommy se durmió salio al salón y se puso una copa de vino, por suerte el departamento no era muy grande, se sentó en sofá mientras pensaba como solucionar ese miniproblema, cinco minutos mas tarde la vibración del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Barry.

- **Que sucede Barry** – aunque había pasado años desde que dejo de ayudar a Oliver aun sentía ese miedo cuando barry o alguno de sus amigos le llamaba por la noche, siempre se ponía en lo peor.

\- **Nada** – sonrió- **¿puedo pasar un segundo por tu** **casa** **?**

\- **Si claro** \- en ese momento noto como una corriente de aire cruzaba su pecho y un segundo mas tarde tenia a Barry con un refresco (De su nevera) a su lado sentado – **Como en tu casa eh!** \- dijo sonriendo.

\- **Lo se** – sonrió-

\- **Menos mal que** **Tommy** **esta durmiendo, no sabría como explicarle que su tío Barry es Flash –** dio un suspiro.

\- **Y su padre es green arrow** – dijo casi susurrando, recibió un golpe en la pierna.

\- **Callate Barry** \- cerro los ojos puso sus manos en su cara.

\- **¿Que sucede Felicity?** \- dijo preocupado

- **En unos** **días** **es el** **día** **del padre y en el colegio** **están** **haciendo un proyecto y Tommy quiere** **dárselo** **a su padre** – levanto la mirada- **pero no se como explicarle** – cerro los ojos para evitar las lagrimas.

- **No sabe, que su padre** **desconoce que tiene un hijo** – dijo serio- **Felicity sabes que este** **día** **iba a llegar, tu hijo tiene tu cerebro no es precisamente un niño en si.. es un mini genio,** **siento decirte que tienes dos opciones o le cuentas la verdad a tu hijo o a su padre.**

 **-** **¿ que querías decirme Barry? -** necesitaba desconectar, tenia la esperanza de que pasado el día del padre su hijo se olvidara hasta el siguiente año del tema.

\- **Mas bien darte** – sonrió y saco una invitación- **en dos semanas Iris y yo**

\- **Lo se, lo se , te casas** – aplaudió sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su hijo.

\- **Vas a llevar a Tommy ¿verdad?** \- dijo esperanzado- **el es mi pequeño hombre**

- **No se aun lo que voy a hacer Barry ¿y si alguien de Star** **lin** **lo ve? yo..**

\- **No van a venir a la boda** – dijo serio- **pensé en avisarles pero yo prefiero que vengáis vosotros desde que te mudaste hace casi 6 años a Central City sois de la familia, ademas siempre que ha venido Oliver a la ciudad hemos evitado que ocurriese el desastre.**

- **Esta bien** – la voz de Felicity sonó con resignación, Barry y el resto de la familia pasaron a ser su nueva familia siempre habían estado para ella como para el pequeño Tommy, no podía fallarles- **iremos.**

Los días pasaron mas lento de lo normal o al menos eso sentía Felicity, cada día Tommy seguía con mas preguntas y aunque ella se prometió que nunca le mentiría cada vez le costaba mas dar la respuesta correcta.

El día del padre llego y ahí estaba el famoso proyecto de Tommy, estaba en la cocina mirando su obra de arte cuando entro Felicity y lo vio, el corazón se le hizo a pedazos, Susan la niñera se acerco a Felicity y le dijo que no había merendado nada y no se había movido de la silla.

\- **Hola cariño** – la voz de Felicity sonó como un susurro, acaricio la cabeza de su pequeño hombre- **¿es tu proyecto?** \- el niño movió la cabeza afirmando.

\- **¿Papa no me quiere verdad?** \- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- **¿ por eso no hay fotos nuestras? -** Felicity al fin puso nombre al sentimiento que llevaba días sintiendo, culpabilidad.

 **Cariño** – le sujeto la mano y estiro hacia ella, le metió entre sus brazos y su hijo comenzó a llorar- **¿ quieres conocerle?** \- noto como el niño afirmaba – **esta bien vamos –** era una locura lo sabia, pero su vida ya no era suya sola, tenia un hijo y tenia que buscar su felicidad y su bienestar.

Hizo una pequeña maleta mientras se repetía mentalmente que era lo correcto, que no podría perdonarse que su hijo le odiara, el se merecía saber la verdad al fin y al cabo era un niño inocente y demasiado inteligente como para seguir engañando con medias verdades o respuestas simples, monto al pequeño en el coche e hicieron un largo viaje a Starling, Tommy se durmió unos minutos después de salir de la ciudad, Felicity tenia varias horas para pensar como arreglar todo este lio, la presión de su estomago se había convertido en un millón de sentimientos que no sabia como definir, estaba haciendo una locura, arriesgando la vida que había formado durante años, no sabia que se iba a encontrar, ni siquiera sabia si Oliver estaba soltero o tenia una familia, lo primero que hizo cuando se marcho fue prometerse que no miraría hacia atras.

El sol comenzó a brillar y la Señal de Starling City estaban apunto de cruzar, ya estaban en la ciudad que abandonaron, aunque Tommy no lo sabia, donde dejaron a la que era su familia, amigos y el amor de su vida para comenzar una nueva vida alejada de todo aquel mundo lleno de peligros.

Llego al hotel mas céntrico de la Ciudad se dio una ducha y se acostó un par de horas hasta que su hijo se terminara de despertar y pidiera desayunar, cuando eso ocurrió salieron por la ciudad cogidos de la mano y mientras caminaban le explicaba las historias de aquellos lugares, cuando pasaron por el antiguo edificio Merlyn, Tommy se quedo impresionado.

\- **Yo estuve dentro** – sonrió mientras recordaba la pequeña aventura que vivió junto con diggle y Oliver- **es mas ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?** \- Su hijo comenzó a afirmar con la cabeza mientras reía- **Malcom Merlyn, el que era dueño de este edificio tan grande tenia un hijo ¿lo sabias?** \- el niño negó mientras daba un bocado al sandwitch que llevaba – **se llamaba Tommy Merlyn** – vio como su hijo abría los ojos sorprendido por el secreto.

\- **El es mi ….**

\- **No cariño,** **recuerda tu padre se llama Oliver** – sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- **el era el mejor amigo de tu padre, pero falleció hace muchos años mientras salvaba a otra persona, el era algo así como un héroe.**

 **\- OH! Mi nombre es de un Héroe entonces** \- dijo emocionado.

Durante toda la mañana Felicity le fue mostrando los parques, museos mas cercanos al hotel quería mostrarle cada pequeño rincón donde ella estuvo con su padre, era una manera de que Tommy conociera sus raíces y comprendiera cuando fuera mayor el amor que le tenia su padre a esta ciudad, el mismo que ella sintió años atrás.

Esa noche mientras su hijo dormía pensó como hacerlo, primero pensó en hacerlo de forma casual pero sabia que esa no era manera, después de meditarlo decidió hacerlo bien no solo por Oliver si no por Tommy.

Pero antes de hacer nada tenia que comprobar que había pasado en todo estos años así que llamo a la única persona que podía confiar.

\- **Si** – Felicity suspiro al escuchar la voz de Jonh- **¿Quien es?**

\- **Jonh soy Felicity** – guardo silencio.

- **Felicity** – sonó sorprendido- **¿estas bien? ¿como esta?**

\- **Si estoy bien** – noto como lagrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas- **necesito que me ayudes pero prometeme que no me odiaras** – tenia miedo, iba a dar uno de los pasos mas importantes de su vida y por primera vez no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

 **\- ¿Donde estas?**

Una hora mas tarde alguien llamo a la puerta de su habitación Felicity se levanto con cuidado y abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, se lanzo a sus brazos y noto como Diggle se destensaba y la abrazaba como solo lo hacen los hermanos, Felicity lloro como hacia años que no lo había hecho, era una mezcla de miedo, alegría, felicidad y tristeza.

 **\- Ey tranquila-** susurro Diggle **\- ¿ que ha pasado? La ultima vez que hablamos me dijiste que necesitabas marcharte que estabas cansada de la vida que teníamos.**

 **\- Jonh yo.. se mordió el labio –** tomo aire **\- pasa por favor quiero que conozcas a alguien –** Jonh cruzo el umbral de la puerta y vio un pequeño cuerpo dormir plácidamente **\- Es mi hijo Tommas Robert Smoak –** Jonh miro al niño y las piezas del puzzle se colocaron en su mente, ahora entendía todo y nada a la vez, miro a Felicity sorprendido.

\- **¿Cuando?** \- dijo susurrando.

\- **Fue una noche en la guarida, yo …** \- camino hacia el pequeño balcón que había en la habitación- **al día siguiente Oliver dijo que había sido un error que debíamos olvidar lo que había sucedido** – sonrió con amargura- **me pidió disculpas dijo lo de siempre..que la vida que llevábamos** – miro a Jonh- **los días siguientes fueron extraños, entonces Laurel entro en el equipo y** – agacho la mirada con tristeza- **bueno el volvió a caer supongo** – dijo con lastima- **me imagino por que cada vez lo sentía mas lejos** – miro a Jonh y este le escuchaba en silencio **\- Un día no me encontré bien así que fui al doctor, me hizo un test y ahí estaba el positivo – s** onrió con tristeza **\- fui a la guarida dispuesta a decírselo, te lo prometo, pero entonces entre y vi que estaba riendo con Laurel, parecia feliz.**

 **-¿ Laurel y el?** \- pregunto Diggle.

\- **Si** – se sentó en una de las sillas y Jonh hizo lo mismo.

 **\- Y decidiste que lo mejor era irte de aquí – parecía** molesto

 **\- Se que estas enfadado por que fue todo muy rápido, pero John conoces como era o es Oliver.**

 **\- el era un idiota –** sonrió- **¿ y por que no me lo dijiste? Somos amigos**

- **No supe que hacer, estaba asustada y no pensé bien las cosas pero pensé que era lo mejor para Oliver y para nosotros**

 **\- ¿y que ha cambiado para que estés aquí?**

 **-El –** señalo a su hijo **\- comenzó el curso escolar hicieron un proyecto para el día del padre, creo un hermoso álbum padre-hijo y el no tenia nada, llegue del trabajo y lo vi sentado en la mesa de la cocina mirando al vació en silencio. El día que nació me prometí que nunca le mentiría así que siempre que preguntaba algo esporádico le contaba medias verdades, pero eso ya no sirve, no es el típico niño Jonh**

 **\- Lo se, no tiene a los típicos padres tampoco –** sonrió- **¿y ahora que vas a hacer?**

 **\- Hablar con Oliver supongo-** dio un suspiro y miro a la ciudad- **pero antes tengo que saber como esta, que ha sido de su vida.**

 **\- y para eso estoy yo aquí me imagino –** puso sus manos sobre la mesa mientras miraba a su amiga.

 **\- si –** le miro a los ojos.

 **\- Cuando te marchaste fue un caos, las cosas se pusieron feas, ya sabes como es Oliver no es de hablar de sus sentimientos pero sospecho que tu marcha le hizo mas daño de lo que el esperaba, los meses pasaron los problemas siguieron pero algo cambio en el.**

 **\- Laurel?**

 **\- No –** sonrió **\- es parte del equipo pero ellos no son precisamente pareja, es mas desde hace tiempo que no hay nadie en su vida Felicity, mas bien cambio para mejorar y lo consiguió.**

 **\- Me va a matar -** dio un suspiro.

 **\- puede –** sonrió **\- pero creo que ahora tienes que pensar en lo mejor para el –** señalo a tommy **\- y quizás no sea tan malo como crees.**

 **\- ¿Sabes donde esta el ahora?**

 **\- Donde siempre –** sonrió- **ve yo me quedo con el, si pasa algo te aviso por teléfono.**

Una hora mas tarde Felicity estaba parada en frente de la puerta secreta de la guarida, tenia el marcador a tan solo unos centímetros pero no era capaz de pulsar el código que ella misma instalo años atrás, sabia que cuando lo hiciera iba a cambiar y no sabia si estaba preparada para eso, pensó en Tommy, sabia que debía hacerlo por el, así que marco el código y vio como la luz roja desaparecía y se puso de color verde, la puerta se abrió, bajo con cuidado las escaleras que años atrás tantas veces había usado, aun podía ver las manchas de sangre de Oliver el día que le revelo su identidad secreta, su escritorio estaba tal y como lo recordaba, miro hacia los trajes que lucían en maniquís, Sparta, BC, Speedy y Green Arrow, todo seguía igual.

\- **Felicity** – el cuerpo comenzó a temblar sus piernas parecían gelatina cerro los ojos durante unos segundos - **¿ Felicity?**

Esta se dio la vuelto y ahí estaba, ambos mirándose como si todo aquello fuese una eternidad, las mariposas empezaron a volar en el estomago de Felicity vio a lo lejos la cama donde pasaron aquella noche de locura años atrás, seguía en el mismo sitio.

- **Oliver** – su voz sonó como un susurro- **yo …** \- guardo silencio

\- **¿ Estas bien? Dijiste que te marchabas** **y lo hiciste** – estaba preocupado- **¿ que haces aquí? -** su voz era de sorpresa y preocupación

 **\- Estoy bien, en realidad genial –** dio un pequeño suspiro, necesitaba calmarse.

 **\- Entonces? -** parecía confuso

 **\- Necesito hablar contigo**

 **\- Esta bien** – dijo extrañado- **¿de que quieres hablar?**

Abrió el bolso que llevaba consigo y saco un álbum muy colorido y se lo entrego

\- **¿ Que es esto ?** \- agarro el álbum y vio que ponía la frase _ **" feliz día del padre"**_ miro fijamente la frase durante unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para comprender que aquello no era una simple visita - **¿Felicity esto ?**

- **Lo ha hecho nuestro Hijo-** guardo silencio unos segunos y vio como la cara de Oliver cambiaba por momentos **-** s **e llama Tommy Robert Smoak** – Oliver estaba pálido, necesitaba decírselo todo, sabia que si paraba no le terminaría de contar la historia- **Oliver se que hice mal, pero tu considerabas un error todo lo referente a mi y yo no planee nada de esto te lo aseguro, la ciudad era una locura tu y laurel estabais volviendo y me dejaste claro que aquella noche fue un error algo para olvidar y el doctor me dijo que estaba embarazada así que pensé que lo mejor era marcharme, no quería ser una carga, durante todo el embarazo estuve pensando en avisarte tenias derecho a saber la verdad, pero entonces recordaba tu** **maldita** **frase,** **que no podias estar con alguien que te importara por la clase de vida que llevabas** **, el** **día** **que** **nació** **Tommy** – lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos **\- Oliver eras tu, si me** **había** **propuesto olvidarte el el karma me** **envió** **a un bebe igualito a ti, en todo los sentidos** – sonrió al recordar aquel momento- **y cuando rellene la hoja de nacimiento lo tuve claro el iba a llevar el nombre de tu mejor amigo por que se que era tu deseo aunque nunca lo dijeras en voz alta y el nombre de tu padre por que aunque** **cometió** **errores,** **te quiso y dio su vida por ti...**

 **-** **Felicity** **calla un segundo –** Oliver había escuchado todo intentando aceptar toda esa información pero necesitaba sentarse y digerir todo aquello.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa redonda a la suficiente distancia para no tocarse, Oiver agarraba con todas sus fuerzas el álbum, necesitaba saber que aquello era real que tenia un hijo con ella.

\- **El sabe** – miro a Felicity a los ojos.

\- **El sabe que su padre es un** **héroe** **, con gran** **corazón** **y que no puede estar con nosotros por que esta ayudando a otras personas, sabe** **tu nombre pero** **no sabe tu identidad** **secreta** **.**

- **héroe** **?** \- sonrió con amargura **–** **¿tiene unos 5 años?**

- **Va a cumplir 5 en unas semanas**

\- **Y por que ahora? -** estaba enfadado, dolido, triste, pero sabia que ella tenia razón, una vez mas sus errores del pasado volvieron a costar un alto precio.

- **E** **l** **día** **que** **nació** **le** **prometí** **que nunca le** **engañaría,** **que cuando el quisiera saber le** **diría** **quien es su padre, pero debo confesar que nunca** **pensé** **que fuese tan pronto** – miro a Oliver- **tenemos un pequeño genio** – sonrió- **Oliver si no quieres saber nada de el no estas...**

\- **Si** – alzo la voz sin darse cuenta- **Felicity, si que quiero formar parte de su vida, yo** – guardo silencio- **sinceramente no se como encajar todo esto...**

 **\- Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo, debí decírtelo lo se, pero...**

 **\- Yo no estaba preparado para ser padre Felicity** – dijo con sinceridad- **no estaba preparado para amar, me daba miedo admitir mis sentimientos** – miro a la madre de su hijo- **fui un idiota en todo los sentidos, pero ya no lo soy,** **he cambiado yo..** **.**

\- **Creo que es mejor que me marche** – se puso de pie, no quería conversar sobre aquella época, el era el padre de Tommy pero no había mas, ella dejo de amarle el dia que se marcho, su corazon estaba ocupado por su hijo, era una de las normas que se puso cuando se marcho años atrás- **si quieres conocerle mañana estaremos en el parque en recuerdo a las victimas del terremoto, quiero contarle el porque hicieron ese parque, si quieres venir** **estaremos cerca del puesto de refrescos al lado del lago.**

- **¿Le** **dirás** **que mi madre intento matar a media ciudad?** \- Pregunto con curiosidad.

\- **No, es pequeño para eso** – sonrió- **simplemente le** **diré** **que un grupo de personas fallecieron a causa de un terremoto.**

 **-** **Felicity –** intento acercarse pero vio como ella daba varios pasos hacia atrás **\- Gracias**

Al día siguiente Felicity se dio un baño mientras Tommy veía la tv, cuando salio del baño ya estaba maquillada y arreglada para el paseo, estaba nerviosa, era el momento de que su hijo conociera a su padre.

- **Cariño vamos a ir aun parque muy importante para mi** – sonrió- **en el** **solía** **pasear cuando necesitaba desconectar y** **veía** **pasar a** **la gente hasta incluso a veces jugaba con algunos** **perros.**

\- **¿En serio mama?** \- dijo emocionado - **¿ crees que me dejaran jugara mi** **con ellos** **?**

\- **¿ Quien sabe? Vayamos a descubrirlo**

Cuando llegaron Felicity comenzó a hablarle a Tommy sobre el monumento y todo lo que ocurrió en los Glades y como la familia Queen había donado mucho dinero para ayudar a mejorar aquella zona.

\- **¿pues deben de ser multimillonarios?** \- dijo Tommy mientras caminaban al lado del lago.

- **No se exactamente el dinero que tienen, pero mas que nosotros seguro** – vio como su hijo se reía **\- ¿ que** **harías** **si** **conocieras** **hoy a tu padre Tommy?**

 **\- Estaría nervioso, supongo.**

 **-¿ que es lo primero que** **harías** **?** \- Vio como su hijo se quedaba pensando unos segundos.

 **\- Creo que le diría que nos hiciéramos una foto**

- **¿ Por?** \- pregunto sorprendida Felicity

 **\- Por que así cuando se marchara yo tendría una foto de el.**

\- **¿Y luego de la foto?** \- pregunto con curiosidad

\- **Le** **preguntaría** **su color favorito, si le gusta la** **música.** **.. supongo ¿mama pasa algo?**

 **\- No, que te parece si nos tomamos un refresco** – señalo un puesto que había al lado del lago.

Se tomaron el refresco y hablaron sobre la ciudad, Felicity le siguió contando anécdotas de la ciudad, había pasado casi dos horas y Oliver no había aparecido.

\- **¿Mama puedo ir a ver a los patos?**

- **Si, pero ten cuidado** – vio como su hijo se acercaba al lago y hacia gestos para llamar la atención de los patos, Felicity no aparto la vista de su hijo hasta que noto a alguien estaba sentado a su lado, miro y ahí estaba Oliver observando a Tommy mientras este reía y llamaba a los patos.

- **Es perfecto** – dijo susurrando

- **Pensé que no vendrías** – le respondió sin dejar de mirar a su hijo.

 **\- He cambiado en muchos sentidos pero la puntualidad aun debo perfeccionar** **lo** – bromeo- **Le has dicho...**

\- **No, le he preguntado que haría si te conociera y me ha respondido que una foto** – ambos empezaron a reírse del a ocurrencia de su hijo. - **¿estas nervioso?**

- **¿tu que crees?** \- suspiro intentando calmarse

\- **Tranquilo no se muy bien como lo hicimos pero es un niño encantador, feliz y muy inteligente estoy segura que conectareis, Oliver eres su padre tranquilo, es igualito a ti recuerda** – sonrió

 **\- Creo que dimos el 50% de lo mejor de cada uno y amor mucho amor -** Miro a Felicity y esta le miro sorprendida por la respuesta de Oliver.

El pequeño Tommy vio como su madre estaba hablando con un extraño, así que se activo su alarma interino, dejo de lado a los patos y camino hacia su madre, al igual que su padre tenia la necesidad de protegerla a su manera de cualquier peligro.

 **\- Mama!** – grito el niño mientras miraba a Oliver.

\- **Cariño** – sonrió- **te presento a un amigo**

 **\- un amigo?** – pregunto el niño mientras se acercaba a los brazos de su madre.

- **Si, -** Sonrio a su hijo **-** **no te presentas** **jovencito** – dijo bromeando-

- **Hola mi nombre es Tommas Robert Smoak aunque mis amigos me llaman tommy** – le dio la mano.

- **Hola mi nombre es Oliver Jonas Queen aunque mis amigos y mi** – miro a Felicity, pidiéndole con la mirada permiso para decírselo y esta le sonrió- **Hijo puede llamarme Oliver o papa como el prefiera.**

Tommy abrió los ojos y miro a Oliver de arriba a abajo luego dio varios pasos hacia atrás y agarro a su madre, esperando que ella le confirmara si el era su padre, Felicity se puso a su altura y le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas.

 **-El es tu papa** – dijo con calma, dándole esa seguridad que su hijo necesitaba en ese momento- **tomate tu tiempo, primero puede ser tu amigo y con el paso del tiempo puede ser tu papa si tu quieres** – el niño le observo en silencio- **ahora es el momento para preguntarle cosas y conocerle, si quieres.**

Tommy miro a su padre y luego a su madre, saco valor y se sentó en una de las sillas en medio de los dos, miro a su padre y le observo durante unos minutos.

 **\- Como ha dicho tu madre no tienes que llamarme papa de momento, puedo ser Oliver si lo prefieres** – dijo con una calma fingida, necesitaba abrazarlo decirle que le perdonara que no iba a abandonarlo, que le queria aunque lo terminara de conocer.

- **¿ Por que** **prefieres salvar a otras personas y no estar con nosotros** **? -** fue la primera pregunta que lanzo, Felicity casi se atraganta y Oliver se quedo mirando a su hijo, buscando una respuesta.

- **Salvo a personas por que se lo prometí a mi padre osease a tu abuelo Robert** – dijo con tranquilidad, vio como el niño se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su abuelo y miro a su madre, Felicity le cogió de la mano- **sobre por que no estoy con vosotros, creo que tu madre ya te** **habrá** **respondido a esa pregunta yo..**

 **-** **si pero quiero escuchar tu versión –** dijo serio, parecía molesto

- **Tu madre era mi compañera, mi mejor amiga en realidad con ella no necesitaba esconder nada, principalmente por que cuando intentaba mentirle era descubierto al segundo –** vio como su hijo sonreía, a el le ocurría lo mismo **\- pero el corazón de papa estaba dañado por razones que en un futuro te explicare te lo prometo, pero yo era alguien enfadado con el mundo, triste y con problemas muchos problemas y tu madre siempre estuvo a mi lado hasta que un dia sin querer le hice mucho daño, fui un cobarde y el miedo pudo conmigo y mama se marcho y yo me quede protegiendo a la gente de esta ciudad e intentar ser mejor persona.**

 **-** **Oliver** – susurro Felicity.

 **-** **Me quieres?** \- pregunto el niño- **En el colegio dijeron que no me querías, que no tenia padre por que el se había marchado.**

 **-** **Claro que te quiero –** dijo sonriendo Oliver- **se que nuestra relación no es como la de los demás, pero te puedo asegurar que te quiero.**

 **\- ¿ Cual es tu color favorito?**

 **-** **Rojo** – sonrió- **tengo grandes recuerdos con ese color** – siempre que veía ese color durante estos años pensaba en Felicity

 **-¿ tu familia es multimillonaria?**

\- **Tommy** – le regaño Felicity.

\- **mama pagaron por este parque tienen que tener mucho dinero** – razono el niño, con inocencia, Oliver empezó a reírse como nunca lo había hecho antes.

- **Supongo que si** – respondió Oliver.

- **¿Te puedo llamar papa?** \- pregunto Tommy con miedo a recibir un No como respuestas

 **-** **Si tu quieres llamarme así yo estaría feliz de llamarte hijo** – sonrió al pequeño.

- **¿ Te vas a marchar otra vez?**

 **-No,** \- dijo de forma muy seria **\- ya no me voy a marchar de vuestro lado nunca** – miro a Felicity.

 **\- Mola** – dijo feliz el niño- **¿mama puedes hacernos una foto?**

 **\- Si claro** – aprovecho para hacer mas de una foto a padre he hijo, sabia que a partir de ese día su vida ya no iba a ser igual que antes, pero su hijo era mas feliz que cuando no sabia quien era su padre y eso era lo mas importante.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Tommy y Oliver se habían conocido y cada día la relación padre/hijo estaba creciendo aun ritmo muy rápido, al principio Felicity sintió miedo de que Oliver en algún momento cambiara de idea, pero para sorpresa de esta ocurrió todo lo contrario, entre semana padre e hijo se llamaban todos los dias y los fines de semana Oliver acudía al departamento de Felicity para pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hijo.

Tommy parecía otro niño se mostraba mas abierto y feliz cosa que hizo que Felicity se sintiera culpable por haber esperado tato para dar el paso.

\- **Mamaaaaaaaaaa** – grito mientras reía pidiendo ayuda- **papa paraaaaa!**

\- **Nuncaaaaa** – grito Oliver mientras lo ponía boca abajo y le hacia cosquillas en el estomago.

\- **Socorroooooooooo** – siguió riendo- **Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

\- **Creo que alguien me necesita** – apareció en el salón con varios vasos de zumo y algunas galletas

 **\- Tommy me quiso asustar pero creo que le ha salido mal la jugada** – dijo de forma divertida Oliver.

\- **No lo haré mas, lo prometo –** dijo el niño.

\- **No prometas si no lo vas a cumplir señorito** – le dijo Felicity mientras se reía al ver la escena

\- **Lo prometo!** \- dijo mientras reía.

- **Esta bien** -Oliver lo bajo con cuidado- **te creo -** el niño salio corriendo a los brazos de su madre,

Oliver no pudo reprimir dar un pequeño suspiro y sonreír al ver ese momento que hacia unos meses o años era impensable, durante esas semanas estuvo tentado en contarle el infierno que vivió cuando Felicity se marcho, pero prefirió no remover el pasado sabia que llegaría el momento donde lo hablarían y quizás así lograr cerrar ese capitulo tan oscuro de su vida, pero ahora no quería manchar con todo aquello este capitulo lleno de felicidad con un pequeño ser que era la mezcla perfecta de ambos.

\- **Papa ¿vendrás a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?** \- pregunto el niño cuando se separo de los brazos de su madre.

 **\- Si, claro –** respondió Oliver sonriendo.

 **\- Mama –** miro el niño a su madre **\- puedo enseñarle el** **álbum** **a papa**

 **\- Si, supongo que si,** **son tus fotos** **–** dijo algo confusa Felicity, El niño corrió del salón

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban a que el niño regresara, Felicity encendió su tablet mientras buscaba algo por la red y Oliver la observaba desde la distancia respetando esa barrera que había entre ellos, tenia que darle tiempo. Tommy regreso unos minutos después con un álbum y se lo enseño a su padre.

Cuando Felicity logro que Tommy se durmiera regreso a la cocina y vio como Oliver estaba terminando de recoger los últimos platos de la mesa.

\- **No tenias por que hacer Olive** r – dijo Felicity con amabilidad.

\- **¿por que no? Me dejas estar con nuestro hijo, me alimentas** – sonrió- **hasta me dejas el** **sofá** **cuando estoy de visita** \- Dijo casi susurrando- **dejame al menos hacer esto por ti.**

- **Esta bien** – suspiro- **voy al** **salón**

Unos minutos mas tarde apareció Oliver y se sentó junto a Felicity, Oliver estuvo tentado de tocarla pero esta casi por instinto se alejo unos centímetros.

 **Felicity te puedo pedir una cosa** – dijo con voz calmada- **¿ puedes contarme como fue el nacimiento de Tommy?** \- vio como Felicity dejaba de ver la tv y lo miraba como si estuviera analizando lo que terminaba de pedirle.

\- **Fue un día lluvioso, Barry me ayudo a preparar todo** **durante esos meses, el pinto la habitación y monto la cuna y todo en un tiempo récord** – trago saliva, nunca imagino relatar ese momento de su vida a Oliver- **Tu hijo era un karateka profesional** – Sonrió al recordarlo- **así que prácticamente en la recta final estuve casi viviendo entre el baño** **y la cama, es una de las ventajas de ser tu propia jefa** **, cuando rompí aguas** **estaba sola asi que llame aun taxi** – guardo silencio y desvió la mirada hacia una foto de Tommy bebe.

\- **¿Que paso**? - Oliver notaba que había algo

\- **Estuve apunto de llamarte** **en el trayecto, en realidad a lo largo de esos meses estuve tentada a llamarte y contarte todo,pero sobretodo ese día, tenia miedo, nuestro hijo iba a nacer y estaba sola** – confeso los ojos se humedecieron pero supo frenar esa emoción- **llegue al hospital me hicieron un control, notaron que algo extraño estaba pasando así que no me dio tiempo a avisar a nadie, ni siquiera a barry, pasaron las horas muy lentamente pero por suerte todo se quedo en un susto y Tommy nació sano y perfecto y yo me enamore de el aun mas, salio valiente como su padre** – sonrió con tristeza.

 **\- ¿por que no me llamaste?** \- Dijo Olvier con tristeza- **fui un imbécil lo se, pero sabes que hubiese estado ahí contigo, yo...** \- guardo silencio- **Felicity lo siento**

- **Oliver dejalo, ya paso ademas no hubiese cambiado nada el llamarte por aquel entonces me hubieses alejado aun mas así que te lo ahorre.**

\- **Daría todo lo que tengo por volver atrás**

\- **No hubiese cambiado nada** – dijo con tristeza.

\- **Si, hubiese regresado justo en el momento que te rompí el corazón para decirte lo que realmente sentía, créeme hubiese cambiado todo** – Felicity lo observo durante unos segundos.

\- **Oliver creo que es mejor que me marche a dormir** – se puso de pie y se marcho dejando a Oliver solo en el sofá.

Al día siguiente Tommy y Oliver estuvieron todo el día fuera, así que Felicity aprovecho para adelantar trabajo así tener algo de tiempo libre para organizar la fiesta de su hijo. Tommy era un niño que no tenia muchos amigos en la escuela pero los pocos que tenia siempre estaban en contacto con el, por suerte la mayoría vivían cerca del barrio así que tenían contacto fuera de la escuela.

El día del cumpleaños llego y por primera vez en la vida de Tommy podía presumir de padre y de tía (Thea) algunas madres parecían sorprendidas al ver el parecido que existía entre padre e hijo y hubieron otras que no pudieron resistirse a recordar a Felicity el buen gusto que tenia. Barry no pudo reprimir la risa en mas de una ocasión e intentaba marcharse sin que se notara mucho, una de las veces se sentó en una de las pocas sillas que no estaban ocupada por los niños y noto como Oliver se sentaba a su lado.

 **\- Felicidades** – dijo Oliver, por la boda de Barry e Iris.

 **-** **Gracias, -** sonrió **\- Felicidades** **ti** **enes un hijo** **increíble**

\- **¿por que no me lo dijiste?** \- le pregunto Oliver

\- **Por que Felicity es mi amiga** – dijo irónicamente- **no fuiste precisamente muy sutil Oliver,** **cuando la rechazaste, la trataste como si fuese una...**

 **\- No lo digas –** dijo enfadado **\- ella no es de esas**

 **\- Lo se, pero ¿y tu lo sabias entonces?** \- Barry estaba herido con Oliver pero por respeto a Felicity, el nunca se metió, solo fue el hombro donde Felicity lloro durante meses, el apoyo cuando nació Tommy

- **Se que fui un idiota Barry –** le miro **\- pero te juro que si yo lo hubiese sabido no la hubiese dejado sola.**

 **\- ¿seguro? Te recuerdo las veces que preferiste arriesgar tu vida o morir o cuantas mujeres pasaron por tu cama o tu vida antes que elegirla a ella, entiendo que nuestra vida es difícil Oliver pero yo siempre elegí a Iris,** **Yo estuve con ella, siempre que me necesito estuve a su lado, no la abandone a la primera de cambio**

 **\- Barry...** \- estaba furioso consigo mismo y celoso de barry

- **Oliver sabes que eres un buen amigo** – le miro con sinceridad- **pero** **fuiste** **un idiota,** **dejaste** **pasar a una mujer increíble,** **mas que idiota te consideraría un cerdo pero no soy quien para juzgarte** – sonrió- **fuerte y sobretodo buena, otra en su** **situación** **no hubiese pensado ni siquiera esto,** **no te hubiese dado la opción de conocer a tu hijo** – hizo un gesto señalando la fiesta.

 **yo...**

- **sabes que ya no hago viajes en el tiempo** – dijo como advertencia de posible petición.

\- **Lo se.. -** no podía negar que lo había pensado pero el mismo vio los efectos de los viajes en el tiempo y no quería poner en riesgo a su hijo.

\- **La perdiste en el pasado, p** **iensa** **lo que realmente quieres para un futuro** – le dio un golpe en la espalda y se marcho a jugar con Tommy y sus amigos.

Esa noche mientras Tommy seguía emocionado por su fiesta de cumpleaños no pudo resistirse a jugar con sus nuevos muñecos de acción que habían pasado a ser sus favoritos (varios muñecos de flash, green arrow, sparta y speedy regalo de tío barry) Felicity le observaba en silencio.

 **\- Por que lloras mama?** \- pregunto el niño preocupado

- **No estoy llorando, bueno si, pero no es por nada triste, estaba recordando cosas** – sonrió- **por cierto ¿que deseo has pedido este año?**

- **Sabes que no te lo puedo decir, si no, no se cumple** – dijo inocentemente el niño mientras sonreía - **¿ tu quieres a papa?**

Felicity casi se atraganta con el refresco que estaba bebiendo - **¿Que?** **¿por que preguntas eso? -** dijo nerviosa.

 **\- Todos los papas se quieren, pero papa y tu no se si se queréis –** Tommy había dejado aun lado sus juguetes y miraba a su madre.

 **\- Quiero a tu padre, pero es algo mas complicado, cuando seas mas mayor lo entenderás**

 **\- Si quieres a papa ¿donde esta lo complicado?**

\- **Tommy quise a tu padre y aun le quiero pero hay mas cosas...**

- **No lo entiendo mama** – tenia una cara de entender mas bien poco- **si quieres a alguien la quieres y punto no hay mas, yo te quiero y te sigo queriendo y te querré siempre.**

 **\- El amor en adultos es diferente, ya lo entenderás cuando seas mas mayor cariño**

 **\- entonces no se cumplirá mi deseo** – dijo con tristeza, volvió a coger los muñecos y se puso a jugar con ellos.

\- **Quiero a papa, por que gracias a el te tengo a ti cariño** – se puso en el suelo al lado de su hijo- **le quiero por que te hace feliz** – le acaricio el pelo, el niño le miro a los ojos- **y le querré por que estamos unidos para toda la vida pero entre tu padre y yo hay muchas cosas sin resolver, heridas que cuando seas mayor te contare si quieres, pero nos queremos a nuestro modo y mas si sabemos que eres feliz.**

 **-** **pues hablad entonces, cuando me pelee con nathan me obligaste a hablar con el para arreglar las cosas ¿habla con papa?** **Y resolver eso que teneis a medias.**

 **\- algún día –** dijo con resignación.

Las semanas pasaron y los meses y al fin llegaron las vacaciones de verano Oliver y Felicity llegaron aun acuerdo para que pudiera estar un par de semanas Tommy en Starling con su padre así ella podía centrarse en cerrar un acuerdo con unos clientes.

Todo los días Felicity llamaba a Tommy y este le contaba todo lo que estaba descubriendo y lo mucho que le gustaba estar con su padre esos días, durante el día Oliver le enviaba todo lo que estaba pasando a Felicity mediante Emails, cosa que le tranquilizaba ya que nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin su hijo.

Esas dos semanas que paso alejada aprovecho para hablar con sus abogados sobre la empresa y sobre el tema de paternidad de Oliver y que pasos debía de seguir.

El día que regreso Tommy y su padre, Felicity tenia varios temas que hablar primero con Oliver y luego con su hijo, ya era hora de empezar a dar pequeños pasos. Cuando Tommy se quedo dormido Oliver y Felicity se sentaron en el salón y esta aprovecho para sacar el tema.

 **-Oliver ¿tu quieres a Tommy verdad? -** era una pregunta realmente estúpida pero necesitaba escuchar la respuesta de la boca de Oliver.

 **\- SI-** dijo sorprendido- **claro que si ¿por?**

\- **Tommy es tu hijo y bueno en estas dos semanas he hablado con mi abogado de varias cosas una de ellas es sobre nuestro hijo** -Vio como la cara de Oliver fue cambiando durante segundos, estaba preocupado.

 **\- ¿ de que has hablado con el abogado?** \- Miedo, pánico, terror todos esos sentimientos junto con un millar mas estaban navegando por su mente y su estomago.

- **Sobre esto** – le paso una carpeta, Oliver la cogió y la abrió y comenzó a leer el documento oficial, durante unos minutos el silencio reino en el salón, Felicity estaba nerviosa sabia que este paso era uno de los mas importantes que iba a hacer pero sabia que Tommy seria feliz.

\- **Felicity** – dejo de mirar el documento y miro hacia Felicity- **¿esto es real?** \- noto como los miedos se marchaban **\- ¿Quieres que lo reconozca? Que sea Tommas Robert Queen-Smoak ?** \- No sabia en que momento pero noto como algunas lagrimas caían por su mejilla.

\- **Solo si quieres** – sonrió- **después de meses viendo que has cambiado, te has involucrado en su vida y bueno es tu derecho, de poder ser su padre al fin y al cabo lo eres** – Oliver dejo la carpeta y se lanzo hacia Felicity y la abrazo, como llevaba meses deseando tocarla, ahora tenia un motivo para hacerlo, noto como un calambre recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos se separaron sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarse hasta que Felicity le dio un bolígrafo – **Hazlo oficial con tu firma** \- Oliver cogió el bolígrafo y no dudo en firmar.

 **\- Gracias Felicity** – dijo sonriendo Oliver

 **\- Hay otro tema** – miro hacia las fotos de Tommy que colgaban en la pared- s **olo** **ocurrirá** **si Tommy quiere** **el tiene la ultima palabra** – miro a Oliver- **he pedido el traslado de la empresa a Starling solo tengo que dar la orden y en unas semanas nos** **iríamos** **para** **allí** **-** Oliver abrió los ojos con sorpresa- **pero repito solo si nuestro hijo quiere cambiar de ciudad, creo que ya es hora de que estemos mas cerca y** **podáis** **tener mas tiempo juntos.**

 **-Felicity ¿por que haces esto? -** dijo Oliver - **¿** **deberías** **odiarme? Alejar a nuestro hijo y tu has hecho todo lo contrario**

- **Por que mi** **corazón** **esta roto pero el de nuestro hijo no y el es feliz contigo cerca, en cierto modo te** **perdiste** **una etapa de su vida y no quiero que te pierdas por mi culpa ninguna etapa mas** \- respondió con sinceridad.

\- **¿Que tengo que hacer para me perdones?** \- pregunto Oliver

 **-** **No lo se** – respondió con sinceridad- me marcho a dormir ya es tarde y mañana hay que darle la noticia al pequeño.

Tommy estallo de alegría cuando le explicaron lo que suponía tener el apellido Queen e intentaron que entendiera que ahora su padre tendría voz y voto en muchas de las cosas que le afectaban, la responsabilidad de Oliver a la hora de implicarse en su educación y sobretodo en su vida, cosa que tanto padre como hijo estuvieron encantados de aceptar.

Cuando Felicity le explico la opción de irse a vivir a Starling City Tommy se quedo paralizado, no quería perder a sus amigos pero a la vez quería estar mas tiempo con su padre, Oliver le dijo que no tenia que dar una respuesta ya, que podía tomarse un tiempo para pensarlo y entonces responder si quería o no, que el iba a seguir viniendo los fines de semana para estar con el y por supuesto seguirían las llamadas telefónicas.

Esa semana Tommy estuvo mas silencioso de lo normal tanto Felicity como Oliver intentaron hacerle hablar pero no consiguieron nada así que ambos decidieron llamar al tío "guay".

 **\- Gracias por venir tan rápido, es mas aun no me ha dado tiempo ni a colgar–** dijo Felicity

 **\- Ha pasado algo grave** – dijo Barry mientras saludaba a Oliver.

 **\- No lo sabemos** – dijeron ambos a la vez

\- **Ya veo que las cosas no cambian con el paso de los años** – sonrió, Felicity le explico lo que estaba pasando, le contaron la reacción que tuvo cuando le comentaron de la opción de marcharse a starling city, Barry fue hacia la habitación de Tommy dejando a Oliver y Felicity en la cocina preparando algo para comer.

Paso casi una hora cuando apareció Barry por la puerta del Salón miro a ambos adultos que estaban mirando la televisión, ambos se levantaron esperando ver aparecer a su hijo junto con su tío pero no fue el caso.

- **¿Que pasa? -** le pregunto Felicity

\- **Creo que es algo** – guardo silencio unos segundos- **que deberíamos de hablar Oliver, Tommy y yo**

\- **Eso no suena bien** – dijo extrañada Felicity- **aun es un niño para tener ese tipo de conversaciones "de hombres"**

\- N **o tiene nada que ver con eso** – puso cara de asco Barry y Oliver Gruño.

– **Oliver salio junto con Barry y caminaron hacia la** **habitación** **de su hijo.**

Cuando entraron Tommy estaba en su pequeña mesa de colorear pintando en un hoja.

\- **Hola hijo** – dijo Sonriendo

\- **Hola papa** – respondió el niño sin levantar la mirada de la hoja que estaba coloreando.

- **¿Que ocurre?** \- miro hacia Barry y este le señalo con la mirada hacia su hijo.

\- Barry hizo un ruido con la boca y miro a su sobrino- **Díselo** **Tommy**

\- El niño avergonzado miro a su padre- **¿ Por que no hablas con mama** **y** **sois novios** **?**

 **-¿que?** \- pregunto confundido Oliver.

\- **¿Por que cuando yo** **nací** **no estabas con mama?** \- pregunto sin rodeos Tommy – **mama me dijo que pasaron cosas que no** **entendería** **hasta que fuera mayor.**

\- **el día que nos conocimos te lo explique Tommy,** – dijo Oliver.

\- **por que** **queréis** **que cambie de ciudad, que deje a mis amigos, colegio mi vida aquí, pero no se por que no** **intentáis ser novios** **.**

\- **Yo quiero a tu madre** – respondió enseguida Oliver- **es solo que es mas** **difícil.** **..**

- **Mama me dijo lo mismo hace unos meses, pero en realidad no lo** **intentáis** **, no** **habláis** **siempre se quedáis en silencio.**

- **Tommy, yo** , -miro a barry- **yo** **actué** **como un idiota e hice mucho daño a tu madre, no puedo luchar por ella por que ella ya no me quiere de esa manera, así que soy feliz teniéndote cerca tu eres el recuerdo de algo maravilloso que duro poco o casi nada pero ahí estuvo.**

Tommy lo miro y simplemente siguió dibujando – barry se puso de pie y cogió del brazo a Oliver y le susurro al oído – **ven conmigo** – salieron de la habitación y caminaron hacia el patio trasero justo cuando iban a salir Barry empezó a correr Oliver cerro los ojos noto como el aire eran como pequeños cuchillos clavados en su piel hasta que noto que esa sensación desapareció.

\- **Oliver prometeme que no vas a cambiar nada** – dijo serio Barry- **dentro de unos minutos va a nacer tu hijo** – estaban en un hospital y estaba vestido de enfermero- **quiero** **que** **entres y no llames la atención y veas ese momento y me respondas si vale la pena luchar por Felicity.**

Oliver entro y se coloco en un lateral observo en silencio como Felicity luchaba contra el dolor, los doctores le daban instrucciones de lo que tenia que hacer, escucho como una de las enfermeras comentaba a una compañera lo sola que estaba y del embarazo tan difícil que había pasado. Oliver escucho atentamente mientras el sentimiento de culpabilidad iba creciendo en su interior, cuando escucho a Felicity gritar de dolor, estuvo tentado a cogerle la mano, susurrarle que el estaba ahí con ella, que saldría bien que tendrían un niño hermoso, increíble, perfecto pero no debía hacerlo, alteraría el tiempo su vida tal y como la conoce y no podía perder a su hijo ni a Felicity entonces lo vio como los doctores sacaban a su hijo y este comenzaba a llorar, las maquinas empezaron a pitar y Felicity ya no gritaba, Oliver vio como todos empezaron a moverse mientras el miraba la escena en cámara lenta, su hijo estaba sano y ella estaba luchando por vivir., había mucha sangre, gritos y alarmas, entonces lo entendió ella casi da su vida por su hijo, lucho para sobrevivir para cuidar de el, se acerco a su hijo y le acaricio durante unos segundos la mejilla esperando que los doctores dijeran que ella iba a volver, el sabia que lo haría, su hijo había dejado de llorar, miraba con miedo el nuevo mundo que le rodeaba, el junto con felicity habían creado a ese ser tan perfecto.

Unos minutos mas tarde salio y camino hacia barry – **regresemos a** **casa** – fue lo único que dijo.

Cuando regresaron a la actualidad aparecieron en el jardín, caminaron hacia el interior y vio que Tommy seguía dibujando y Felicity programando algo en su ordenador.

- **¿Que es lo que le ocurre a Tommy ?** \- pregunto Felicity preocupada.

- **Barry puedes llevarte a Tommy a comer por** **ahí** – la mirada de Oliver fue suficiente para saber que iba a ocurrir.

- **Sin problemas –** respondió Barry- **Tommy** – Grito- **¿Quiere comer una hamburguesa con el** **tío** **Barry?** \- el niño salio corriendo de su habitación y se lanzo a los brazos de su tío- **debo suponer que es un si** -salio de la casa

 **\- ¿Que se supone que es eso?** \- dijo enfada Felicity

\- **Casi mueres** – dijo apenado- **cuando** **nació** **Tommy casi mueres! -** rabia y sobretodo con mucho miedo salieron esas palabras de la boca de Oliver.

\- **¿Que? ¿Como sabes eso?**

\- **¿Que importa?, casi mueres, casi das tu vida por nuestro hijo**

\- **claro que si** **y lo volvería a hacer mil veces por mi hijoaun asi** **consiguieron estabilizarme y se quedo en un susto nada mas ¿que tiene que ver eso con lo que le pasa a tommy?**

\- **El** – guardo silencio- **Felicity no quiero imaginar el infierno que has pasado por mi culpa, pero no lo has pasado tu sola, ¿no te has preguntando nunca que paso cuando te** **marchaste** **?** \- Felicity no le respondió simplemente le miro fijamente a los ojos- **El** **día** **que te** **marchaste** **algo dentro de mi hizo que me volviera loco, fui mas agresivo en todos los sentidos de la palabra,** **perdí** **el norte durante meses, al principio** **pensé** **que fue por culpa de tu abandono pero me di cuenta que fue mi culpa que yo te** **aleje** **desde el principio, cuando mis sentimientos se** **volvían** **mas claros yo mismo me encargaba de matar esos sentimientos en cruzadas, en mujeres, te hice daño lo se, pero era un modo de no hacerme mas daño y al final hiciera lo que hiciera yo salia mas dañado por que te** **quería** **cada vez mas pero no sabia como expresarlo** – camino hacia la ventana- **la noche que** – guardo silencio unos segundos- **cada beso, cada acaricia, cada vez que hicimos el amor esa noche fueron verdad, esa noche era yo OLIVER, no era Green arrow ni era el Oliver antes de la isla, era yo, el** **imbécil** **que tenia tanto miedo al amor que destrozo el** **corazón** **de la persona que mas amaba.**

 **Mi castigo fue perderte** **y como te he dicho me estuve volviendo loco durante meses hasta que Jonh me hizo reaccionar** – sonrió- **¿Que haríamos sin el?** , **se que tu lo pasaste peor, que fui un cerdo y me voy a pasar todo los días de mi vida pidiendo perdón por eso, se que no merezco tu perdón por que estoy seguro que por mi culpa pasaste un embarazo difícil, un parto que solo alguien como tu serias capaz de vencer a la muerte por volver y cuidar de nuestro hijo, pero aquí estamos Felicity 5 años después, nuestras vidas están patas arriba, tu tienes una empresa, que me hace quererte aun mas por tu valentía y** **tu lucha para ganarte tu lugar en el mundo empresarial,** **yo sigo peleando para que Starling City sea mejor cada día, ya no solo por nosotros si no por nuestro hijo** – se acerco a Felicity **– por favor te lo suplico, si aun sientes algo por mi, si aun hay algún sentimiento** **ahí** – señalo su corazón- **dame la oportunidad de hacerte Feliz.**

- **Oliver** \- miro hacia la ventana.- **yo...**

\- **Felicity por favor, te quiero, te quise y te voy a querer siempre, cada tía te quiero mas**

 **\- rusia, sara, laurel, tus palabras, yo...**

- **Rusia fue una estupidez, intente esconder mi amor como te he dicho antes,** **S** **ara fue un** **recordatorio de mi pasado y laurel nunca fue nada, no se de donde sacas que hubo algo y lo que te dije... he cambiado te lo llevo demostrando desde hace meses.**

 **\- Oliver yo no...**

\- **Felicity** – Oliver se acerco y la cogió de las mejillas y le beso, llevaba meses queriendo hacerlo, notar su calor, su piel su amor, le daba igual si después de ese beso le iba a dar un tortazo o alejarlo de su vida pero tenia que intentarlo, saber si aun había alguna posibilidad, saber si ella le respondería al beso, al principio se resistió pero unos segundos mas tardes sucumbió a la pasión, se separaron y no hubieron mas palabras, la respiración entrecortada, las miradas, el calor que desprendían fue suficiente, No hubo un solo beso hubieron mas, necesitaban recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, Felicity lloro mientras sucumbía a la pasión, no se había dado cuenta cuanto había echado de menso tener a Oliver dentro de ella, por primera vez en años sintió uno de los placeres que algunas mujeres tenían el placer de disfrutar.

\- **Oliver** – dijo Felicity – **hay que ducharnos, no quiero que Barry y Tommy nos encuentren** **así**

\- **No pienso dejarte marchar** – dijo bromeando- **me ha costado mucho como para separarme de ti**

\- **¿Quieres crearle un trauma a nuestro hijo?** \- bromeo Felicity- **te pasare la factura del psicólogo y los años de sesiones que necesitara.**

\- **Ya es un hombre, aceptara ver a sus padres desnudos durmiendo en la misma cama**

\- **Oliver paso a paso**

- **Esta bien** – le dio un beso- **ve a ducharte y yo arreglo todo esto y le enviare un sms a Barry para que regrese en una hora.**

Cuando Barry regreso saludo a Felicity y Oliver, este ultimo le hizo una señal de que todo había salido genial, Barry sonrió y fue a despedirse de Felicity.

- **gracias** – le susurro al oído a barry- **pero no vuelvas** **a hacer viajes en el** **tiempo por tu bien**

- **lo se, pero ha valido la pena** – la beso en la mejilla- **me marcho familia nos vemos pronto** – choco los cinco con su sobrino y se marcho.

 **\- ¿como te lo has pasado Tommy? -** pregunto su madre

- **bien, comimos hamburguesa y luego fuimos al cine** – sonrió- **el** **tío** **B** **arry mola**

 **\- me alegra que te lo pasaras genial** – dijo Oliver.

.- **mama, papa he pensado y quiero ir a vivir a Starling city (Felicity y Oliver se miraron y sonrieron) ¿y eso?** \- pregunto su padre- **quiero estar cerca de ti, mis amigos** **siempre** **estarán** **y puedo hacer nuevos amigos en el** **próximo** **curso.**

 **\- Tommy ¿que te parece si nos vamos de vacaciones alli? y buscamos donde vivir y el colegio tenemos aun 3 semanas de vacaciones** **aprovechemos** **en familia** – dijo Felicity.

\- **los tres** \- dijo tommy con inocencia

- **Si los tres** – respondió Oliver-

Un mes mas tarde Tommy comenzo el colegio, el mismo donde estudio su abuelo, su padre y su tia, vivían muy cerca de la antigua casa de la familia Queen, consiguieron una casa con varias habitacion y Oliver poco a poco la fue arreglando al gusto de Felicity. Tommy comenzó a gritar como un loco cuando sus padres le dieron la notician de que estaban teniendo una relación y que próximamente se irían a vivir todos juntos, sus vidas parecían ir cada dia a mejor.

- **Oliver** **!** – felicity llamo, el estaba en la cocina recogiendo los restos de la cena, este camino hacia la habitación de ambos y vio a Felicity en la cama con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

 **\- ¿Que ocurre?** \- pregunto asustado.

 **\- ¿ como lo haces? -** estaba llorando y riendo a la vez

- **¿que hago el que?** \- no entendía nada

- **¿ como narices haces para dejarme embarazada siempre que hacemos el amor sin** **proteccion** **?**

Oliver la miro fijamente analizando cada una de sus palabras, embarazo, dejar, siempre, amor, sin control...

\- **¿ Felicity estas... ?** \- sabia la respuesta pero necesitaba escucharla salir de su boca

\- **si, idiota** – tenia una mezcla de sentimientos que en ese instante no sabia como controlarlos, le lanzo el test de embarazo mientras reía - **te juro que si sale igual de karateka que Tommy vas a dormir muchas noches en el sofa y con una orden de alejamiento sexual.** \- Oliver empezó a reír al escuchar a broma- **no te** **rías** –

- **Gracias** – se lanzo a su lado y le dio un beso- gr **acias, te prometo que** **estaré** **a tu lado, a vuestro lado, -** la beso con pasión.

- **Yo** **también** **te quiero, por tu bien el** **día** **del parto te quiero a mi lado.**

 **\- Siempre** – dijo feliz mientras seguía besandola

En ese momento apareció por la puerta Tommy – **AGGGGGG NO HAGAIS ESO ES ASQUEROSO** \- grito el niño mientras salia corriendo hacia su habitación.

- **¿Como era eso del** **psicólogo** **y sesiones toda la vida?** \- dijo riendo Oliver- **por que a partir de hoy creo que va a necesitar uno**

 **\- Reza para que no nos pida que le expliquemos como se hacen los bebes por que eso amor te toca a ti explicarlo** – Felicity se levanto y camino hacia la habitación de su hijo mientras dejaba a Oliver en su cama y un test con dos rallas

 **\- Esta vez lo haré bien** – dijo mientras cogía el test con sus manos, se sentía el ser mas afortunado, que nunca imagino recuperara al amor de su vida y disfrutar de sus hijos el resto de su vida.


End file.
